The Darling of my Soul
by ThePrincessEllie
Summary: Soul is in love with one Maka Albarn. He refuses to tell her his feelings on the account of him being too scared of rejection.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn. The name struck up a chord of memories, like her cooking, the first time they met, all the fights they had cooperated in, even all the fights. They left traces of faint anger, pride, but all these were underlying one single feeling, a feeling of warmth.

Soul pulled on his jacket. He sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. "Soul! Hurry up or else we're going to be late!" he heard Maka shout, he also heard the sounds of eggs being cooked.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." he huffed, as he strode over to the door and walked out and into the kitchen. His first thought was of how cute Maka looked in her apron, although he had never given it much thought until now.

Soul clapped his hands together and said, "Thank you for the good meal."

Blair had hoisted herself up onto the chair near Soul's, she let out a meow for attention to be brought to her. Maybe I could play a trick on him today, she thought to herself.

Although she never did. Maka took off her apron and sat down to eat her meal.

"So, Professor Stein is giving us the test over the Soul Perception material today, did you study?"

"Cool guys like me don't have to worry about stuff like that.

We've got better things to do with our time."

"Well, when you fail that test, don't blame me. You should really study for these things, Soul." she doted on him like that of a mother, it was irritated to Soul, yet he was grateful for her for keeping him in line. She really was the coolest partner.

DWMA loomed over them as they climbed up the steps for another day of school. However, this was the last day of the week, although they planned to complete another job. A killer, by no nickname given by the humans, had begun a mass murder of six people in various alleys, mainly prostitutes and the homeless. That was what was reported in the local newspaper of a small town. This was given in the details of the posted job, deductive reasoning concluded that only more could have died.

Tsubaki leaned forward to tap Soul on the shoulder. "So, have you told her?" she asked in a very gentle whisper.

Soul made a small 'humph' and looked over his shoulder at her. "

No." he said, hoping Maka wouldn't notice and try to scold them on the account of talking during class. However she seemed to be focusing heavily on the lecture.

Tsubaki knew about his feelings for his meister. He had gone over to speak to BlackStar. However, after sharing a drink with Tsubaki, he opened up to her. She was a good listener. He didn't quite understand how she was able to stand her rowdy partner, but after talking to her, he did. Maka may have the school smarts, but he had the street smarts.

All Soul could think about was how emotional he had gotten and how vulnerable he had felt, it wasn't cool at all, he noted. And he remembered how the ice cubes tinkled and clinked together against each other as he lifted the rim of the glass to his lips. "I haven't told anyone this." he stopped, trying to find some way to string all the words together. "I think I'm in love with Maka. But, I've never been so anxious to tell her something."

Soul immediately thought of his small fantasy of when he was lying his head on her lap, while she read a book, and while he watched the TV. It was one of those simple moments that other couples shared.

He loved her so much, that it hurt. And his duty as a weapon made it so that no matter what, he would always protect his meister. However, he wasn't one to voice those feelings outloud. At least, why he was so urgent to protect her.

"Alright class, I hope you've studied. We're going to take the test over everything on Soul Perception." Stein announced as he handed a stack of papers to the first row.

When the tests reached their row, Maka took a test and handed the pile to Soul. He took one and began to peruse the questions and answer the few he actually knew the answer, or could make a good guess. He wished he had studied (not that he'd ever admit that to Maka) but he knew that he would never put in the effort for it.

Marie was waiting at the doorway at the end of the class. Stein rolled himself over to her and they began chatting to themselves. She smiled and laughed at something Stein had said. Everyone knew they had been dating for a while now.

"It really was a matter of time before they got together." Kidd said as all seven of them walked past the teachets.

"They're so in love, it's very cute." Tsubaki said.

"I don't think that Professor Stein has the same habits as Papa does." Maka replied. She did think that about Stein. "Ms. Marie is so nice, she does deserve to be in love."

"Falling in love does sound good, but I don't think we have the time for it." Kidd said to no one in particular. "I think it's a waste of time."

"It's not!" Soul snapped suddenly.

"Woah, calm down there Soul." BlackStar warned.

"What's gotten into him?" Elizabeth whispered to Patti, who was cheerfully deep in thought about other things.

"Well, that's my opinion, Soul. I'm sure we'd all be happy to hear yours if you spoke about it without getting snippy." Kidd said calmly.

Soul stayed silent, but he clicked his tongue. "Well maybe you should just keep your opinion to yourself."

"Soul! Just because you don't agree doesn't mean you should berate Kidd." Maka scolded.

"I don't expect you to get it, Maka." Soul huffed, rather frustrated with all of them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked another way.

Soul needed times by himself to calm down. He didn't even know why he took so much offense. This isn't cool at all, he said to him. So why am I making so much of a big deal out of this?

Soul arrived home late at night. "Soul! Why'd you take off this aftenoon? You had me all worried."

"Cut it out, Maka. A man's gotta take some time to himself sometimes."

"But Soul-"

"But nothing, Maka."

"Why are you being this way? You've been acting different ever since you came home from BlackStar's last week. I'm your partner, you shouldn't keep things from me."

"Maka, I'm going to bed."

"No, we're going to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Then why did you take so much offense at what Kidd said?"

"Maka."

"Why are you so stressed out all of sudden?"

"Maka."

"I want to know Soul, because I'm very worried about you."

Then something in Soul snapped, and he threw caution to the wind. "Because I'm in love with you! And to be told that it's useless and means nothing hurts!" he shouted.

"Soul." Maka said softly as she sat down on the couch.

Soul sat down next to her, and there were what felt like hours of silence, when really it was just seconds.

Maka tentatively put her hand on his. Their fingers interlaced and interwove and her palm felt like a butterfly in his. She placed her head on his shoulder. "It's not useless or meaningless. You shouldn't listen to things like that. Because I love you too, Soul."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(A/N shoutout to my beta Brony-man-4-life, who told me to make this into a multichapter thing. Also, I had to bump up the rating from k+ to teen for minor sexual reference. I promise that it will not exceed that rating.)

"Trust me, you'll love it." Maka gripped Soul's hand as she pulled him along the road.  
>She was wearing a simple, strapless black dress. He was wearing a suit with a gray dress shirt. They looked as if they were about to attend high society party.<p>

"Woah, Maka, slow down. What are you all excited about anyway?"

Her eyes sparkled with a kind of excitement and mischief. Her cheeks had a combination of the natural pink dusting from blushing and makeup. She slide her fingers in the spaces of his.

With the tinkle of the bell signaling a new customer, Maka walked rather gracefully inside. Soul looked around to take in his surroundings. It had the feel of an old jazz nightclub, that smoky, yet mature vibe.

There was a man in the dark corner smoking what looked like a cigarette. He had a plate of food in front of him and was tapping his foot to the music. Soul and Maka had taken the table a little ways away from him.

Soul leaned forward to whisper to Maka. This place had a shady, seedy feeling rather than a glamorous one. Maka held the menu up to ponder over what she wanted to eat for dinner. "Hey, maybe you could go up there and play the piano!" she suggested. She was really hoping he would go along with it.

"Maybe some other time." Soul replied. He wasn't even sure what he would play. "This isn't exactly my crowd." He also didn't like how seedy and shady these people looked like. What made Maka even want to come into this joint? Sometimes he had no idea what his meister was even thinking.

"Still, you could get exposure and fame!" Maka replied, stars in her eyes.

"No, Maka." Soul said, and he hoped that that was that and she wouldn't try to push him some more.

Maka was thinking, there was so much more to do than become a Death Scythe, which they had already accomplished. Now, it wasn't a small one, definitely. But why should he try to stop him from exploring a talent that was really well polished. Plus, it didn't hurt that she felt a little twang of pride when she thought that he was her piano playing, handsome, Death Scythe boyfriend.

They weren't going to follow the pattern of her parents. Mainly because he was loyal and wouldn't do such a thing to her. "Fine." she leaned back as the waiter came over.

"Good evening, are you all set to order?" he said, pulling a small notebook from his apron pocket.

"Uh, yeah, I'll take a steak, medium rare, with mashed potatoes on the side. Can I have a soda, as well?" Maka would kill him if he had a beer here. Especially on their date.

Maka recited her order, a salad, soup, and a soda as well. She turned back to him, "Well, what should we do after this?"

"I'm not sure." He really wanted to go home, get into his pajamas and cuddle the absolute shit out of Maka. He was glad they lived together.

"Should we go home?" Maka asked, a little disappointed. They were all dressed up too. The way his shoulders looked, and how this "I-don't-care" and "cooler-than-anyone-else-you-know" air seemed to ebb off of him. She bet that he thought she looked like a bookish nerd to him, with the volume turned way up.

Maka leaned over the table and held out her hand. Soul looked down at it and firmly held it. They had held hands many times before, the times before he turned into her weapon, the times she pulled him up after getting into a fight, times like that. But, now? It felt entirely different, as if he was holding a butterfly in his hand, delicate. He squeezed her hand, her palm was very warm.

They ate their dinner, with rosy red cheeks, and smiles and giggles. Soul admired the way her hair stays tucked behind her ears. Maka felt arousal as she watched Soul's hands.

Soul pulled her up and out of her chair. "Soul?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Could we dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. "I'll lead."

"Sure." he placed a hand on her back, and they held the other one up in the air. They swayed to the music and he spun her. Her skirts flaring up, revealing just a little bit of her thighs. She laughed jovially.

"Hey, aren't you one of the Evans'?" a lady asked. Soul paused. "You're Wes's younger brother! He is very talented. Tell me-" there seemed to be no end to her chatter. "Hey, you, we have an Evans here! I bet he would play wonderfully. Go ahead. You wouldn't turn down an opportunity to play, wouldn't you?"

"Hey! That's not cool at all-"

"Soul, you should!" Maka said with excitement. "It's been a while since I've heard you play. I'd love to hear it."

He sighed. "Fine." he grumbled, grudgingly walking up the steps.  
>He sat down on the piano bench and placed his hands down on the keys.<p>

A haunting melody, jazz music, his favorite. There was a faster beat to it. Better than boring classical. But he was still well versed in that genre either way. Maka watched, her eyes fixated on him.

"Hey, there. Would you mind if we could dance?" a man with alcohol on his breath said rather leechingly.

"No, thanks." Maka said, turning away from him.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." he wrapped an arm around her waist. The clapping had started for Soul as he ended the song. Soul was descending from the stage. Maka lifted her hand hit the strange man as hard as she could. Being Soul's meister, she had gotten stronger physically. He didn't stumble backwards, but her slap would leave a red mark on his face.

Soul pushed through the crowd. "Maka!" he said. "Are you okay? What the hell did you do?" he said to the man who was nursing his cheek.

"Woah, man, this was all just a dare. I'll back off, okay? Okay." he walked a walk of shame back to his friends, who were hysterically laughing.

"That's it, we've had enough of this place." Soul declared, slamming two twenties onto the table where they had eaten their meal.

"But- Soul!" she stammered. She was thrown off after getting rudely hit on. It definitely was something to soil her mood.

"I don't want you anywhere near a place where there are men who are going to hurt you, or try to hurt you. I am your weapon, I am here to protect you." he held open the door for her in a hurry.

"Thanks." she said. "I was just taken aback. It's very nice and sweet of you to be so protective of me."

"Of course." he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she said, smiling.

He hoped she wouldn't see him blushing so much. They were so powerful, hearing them come out of her mouth.

"Should we go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, all that dancing and whatnot." she yawned for a good effect.

"Me too, I think curling up with a movie and you is a good way to end this night. Besides, I'm looking forward to be able to take of this damn suit." Soul said, pulling at his ties, fingers itching to loosen it.

Soul groaned when he slumped onto the couch. "Oh, finally." he loosened his tie and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Maka, however, was more conscious of showing her body to Soul. So, she stepped into her bedroom and took off her dress there.

Maka stretched her arms in order to try and unzip herself. "Hey, Soul I need a little help?" Maka asked

Soul was leaning on her doorframe, arms crossed. "Really? How do I know that you aren't gonna pull a fast one of me and suddenly Maka Chop me?"

"Please." Maka said.

Soul stepped forward, bringing his fingers to her zipper and with one slow, careful motion, exposed the entirety of her back. He could see the lacy back of her bra. "Cute bra." he noted.

"Be quiet." Maka ordered in a soft voice.

Soul stepped back, took in the image and left. Maka sighed out of relief and finished dressing.

Soul put in a movie. His pajama pants were low on his hips. Something he hoped Maka would notice. Along with a baggy grey t-shirt. It was made with a soft cotton, something perfect for Maka burying her face into.

He really was turning into a lovesick puppy for that woman.

The phone rang. "I'll get it." Maka, in her pajama, snuggle worthy glory, burst out of her room and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Yes? Alright. I'll tell him." After speaking on the phone Maka talked a little bit more. Soul looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What was that?"

"It was your brother, he wanted to congratulate you on your impromptu performance." Maka sat down next him.

"I have no intention of going back there. I'm finally the coolest guy at the academy." Soul said.

Maka rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, I know. Now what are we watching?" she looked up at him.

"Something scary." Maka sighed, and said no more.


End file.
